


more than a kingdom

by shuu_chan



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Kings Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuu_chan/pseuds/shuu_chan
Summary: Laurent could feel his heart quicken. And just like that, he felt he was already relaxed.He felt blissful and content. Trust Damen to make him feel this way, even when he was sleeping.





	

Night had fallen when Laurent stepped out of the throne room. The couriers were being directed to the hall, where they were to experience the full range and excellence of the hospitality of the new empire; entertainments, musical performances, a ridiculous 15-course meal, and even a magician. These refreshments weren’t bordering on the obscene and outrageous extravagance of the court in Arles, but they were rather too much.

Besides, Laurent was not going to participate. He supposed the guests would have to do without the king. 

Earlier that day, Damen had retired to their bedchambers. He had looked tired, a deep furrow in his brows as he sat through the meeting. In the end Laurent persuaded him to go and rest, and that, yes, Laurent was going to be fine. Laurent felt relief as he finally walked the familiar corridors to his chambers.

Opening the door to the inner chamber softly, Laurent slid inside. Atop the massive bed was the massive (and beautiful) body of his lover, sprawled out and sleeping soundly. Smiling at the sight, Laurent tiptoed around the room. It occurred to him that it was ridiculous and embarrassing of the King to be creeping around like this in his own chamber. He smiled at that, but perhaps it was discounted it there were two kings and he didn’t have to be the only to be kingly and majestic.

Quickly undressing, he slipped under the covers, movements as soft as a feather. Lying this close, he could hear Damen’s small, soft snores. His features were smoothed out by the lull of sleep and he looked as beautiful as ever. Laurent indulged himself in the quiet observation, watching Damen sleep.

Without Damen’s gaze to distract him, Laurent could see his long eyelashes. His skin beaming under the moonlight. His curls completely disheveled, the serenity on his face. He looked as elegant as ever. Except, if you looked at his mouth--which, yes, Laurent could write sonnets about--it was slacked, snoring. If he looked closely he could see him drooling slightly.  

Helplessly, Laurent laughed. Damen seemed silly. He wondered what the world would say, if it saw Damianos, the fearless warrior-king, like this, drooling on his pillow and snoring. He looked harmless, and for once Laurent could say that Damen could actually pass as a puppy. A really cute puppy.

Laurent could feel his heart quicken. And just like that, he felt he was already relaxed.He felt blissful and content. Trust Damen to make him feel this way, even when he was sleeping.

Laurent inched closer to Damen, carefully rustling the sheets. He slid his arms around his waist and felt giddy, as Damen made a pleased sound and held him.

He could never tire of this. This unflinching happiness. Laurent knew he had been happy once before too, a long time ago. But everything seemed unrivaled to this, the fact that you could hold in your hands, touch it, savor it.

Laurent nuzzled Damen’s neck. Because he wanted to. Because he could. He felt Damen’s lips on top of his head, an automatic reaction.

In that moment Laurent could believe that _this_ was better than anything, even if it were a kingdom or two.


End file.
